Her Forgotten Shield
by akaoisora
Summary: Yona always heard a girl's voice in her dreams. Although she had never heard the voice before, Yona felt nostalgic with that person. One day, Yona and Yun met someone who had fainted. When Yona saw the person's face, Yona felt that person was the one who was in her dream. The girl had beautiful aquamarine eyes & purple hair. What will happen next?What is her relationship with Yona?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N** : Hi! I haven't written any fanfic since a few months ago. Well, I have but I deleted it accidentally... Okay, this is my first fanfic in this fandom XD (I always write fanfics in Kagerou Project's fandom) One thing I should tell you... Sorry for bad grammar! And then, I have some OCs in this fanfic. I'll tell about one of my OCs here._

* * *

**The Guardian Girl, Mizu**

**Name** : Mizu

**Gender** : Female

**Age** : 14

**Birthday** : March 9

**Height** : 160 cm

**Appearance** : a purple-haired girl with beautiful aquamarine eyes and has a cute face. Her hair is so long and straight but curly at the end of her hair. She wears school uniform with shorts, not skirt, and wears a cape with hood (like Yona always wear) to cover her full body because she thinks her clothes and hair are strange. And, she carries two swords which she've hidden in her cape.

**Personality** : She doesn't really like to talk so much with people she doesn't know though she is not shy, she just couldn't socialize with people very well. But, when she with her friends, she is quite cheerful. She is the type who loves her friends too. She is kind and innocent, so she always asks something she doesn't know. Although she looks like that, she becomes serious and looks cool when she fights. She has a weak body too but actually she is strong.

**Background** : ?

Then, the story begins!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Two Related Dreams**

* * *

_'Who am I...?'_

_'... I don't know anything.'_

_'What happened...?'_

.

.

.

"Yona!"

"!?", Yona snapped out of her reverie after hearing the call. Yona looked up to see the person who called her name. He found Yun, the orange-pink-haired pretty boy who proclaimed himself as handsome genius, standing in front of her as he put his right hand on his waist.

Yun let out a sigh and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Seeing Yun a bit confused, Yona immediately shook her both hands in front of her. "No-Nothing. I just have a weird dream," she said with a fake smile.

Hearing her words and seeing her fake smile he could look through easily, it made Yun became more confused. "Weird dream? Like what?", Yun asked as he tilted his head.

Yona looked down as she saw the earth beneath her. She was starting playing with her fingers but still telling what her dream looked like. "Well... I just." She stopped for a moment as Yun waiting for her next words as he stomping several times, then she took a breath and continued her last words, "In my dream, I heard a girl's voice said,_ 'Who am I? I don't know anything. What happened?'_ and she always repeat it over and over..."

The situation became calmer after Yona ended her sentences. Yona was not playing with her fingers again, but Yona still looking down, while Yun seemed like thinking about her dream. After a few minutes, Yun put his pointer finger beneath his chin, and started giving his opinion to Yona, "Really... I don't have any idea. Did you dream about other person? Well, you could tell about this dream to Ik-Soo. Probably he would know."

Yona looked up again after she heard the answer, then smiled a bit. "Yes, you are right. Thank you."

Yun blushed a bit and nodded his head, then he said, "Okay, let's go back to the others. They are waiting for us."

"Yeah," Yona stood up and followed Yun from behind.

* * *

In Ik-Soo's house, Hak, Kija, Jae-ha, Zeno, and Ik-Soo did the things they normally do, except Hak, who sat in the corner, muttering, "Where did Princess and Yun go? They are so long!"

"They will back soon," Jae-ha replied as he stood in front of Hak, grinning.

"Yes, you're right," said Kija, pretending to be calm. Whereas in his heart, he was worried that his body shook violently.

Seeing how funny is Kija's expression, Jae-ha suddenly got an idea. He sat beside Kija and said in a sing-song voice, "Ah~ maybe they are lost so they can't back here? Or a bear has eaten them? Or suddenly there are fire clan's soldiers who found them and brought them to-"

Kija stood quickly as he ran towards the door, shouting, "I should find Princess and Yun! I-I should find Princess and Yun!"

"You said it two times," Jae-ha commented.

Hak sighed seeing Kija, and said, "You're so stupid. How can they lost if they know the way to here? And this place has not any bear or fire clan's soldier, you idiot snake."

Kija blushed hearing Hak's words, and attacked him with his right hand, but Hak dodge it successfully.

As Hak and Kija fight and Jae-ha just looking at them smirking, Shin-Ah, followed by Zeno, walking toward Ik-Soo, who was praying as he clasped his both hands and kneeling. He then let go his hands after a few seconds Shin-Ah and Zeno standing near him. He looked to see them and said, "I have something to tell you."

"Tell us what?", Hak asked.

Ik-Soo looked at the right and left, like searching for someone, "Where are Princess and Yun?"

"They are outside," Jae-ha replied.

Ik-Soo put his hand beneath his chin and said, "Hmm... I should tell this to them. Ah, but I can tell this to you first." Ik-Soo started telling, "I've got a message from God. You should find a person with aquamarine eyes and purple hair. That person will be your new friend who accompany you on the way. Princess definitely need that person."

Hak, Kija, and Jae-ha surprised hearing that, while Shin-Ah wearing his usual expression and Zeno just smiling.

"Why? Who is he that Princess will need him?", Kija asked as he raised one of his hands.

Ik-Soo smiled, "You will know for sure after you meet that guy."

Hak started commenting what Ik-Soo had said, "Hm, purple hair? What a weird colour for hair."

"Then, you think my hair is weird too? My hair is green anyway," said Jae-ha.

"Yes, you and your hair are so weird," replied Hak again.

As Jae-ha and Hak talking to each other, Zeno exclaimed as he smiled widely. "Zeno wants to meet him!"

"Well, I'm curious about him too," replied Kija.

After talking with Jae-ha, suddenly Hak stopped.

"Hm? Why are you stopping all of sudden?", asked Jae-ha.

"... Nothing," answered Hak.

.

.

.

_'... A new companion, huh?'_

* * *

Yona and Yun walked together as they talked to each other and smiling. As they talking, suddenly they saw a person lying on the earth. That guy was wearing a cape with hood, same as Yona's. Yona and Yun shocked and immediately ran toward that guy.

"Are you okay? Hey!", Yun shouted as he shook the body.

"Is... he die?", Yona said in panic.

Yun shook his head and replied, "No... He is breathing. I guess he just fainted." Yun quickly carried the person on his back though actually he almost couldn't carry the guy because Yun's body was smaller than Hak and his hand was not strong as Kija. "Let's hurry back to my house," said Yun as he looked at Yona in worry.

Yona agreed and ran together with Yun to Yun and Ik-Soo's house.

* * *

The door in Ik-Soo's house opened.

"Hurry!", Yun shouted as he walked behind Yona.

"What happened?", Kija asked as Yun put the guy on the floor slowly. Hak, Kija, Zeno, and Shin-Ah _(plus Ao)_ gathered around the guy too.

"Who is he?", Hak asked.

Yona shook her head, "I don't know... We found him fainted."

"I will bring a sleeping bed," Yun stood quickly and searching for the sleeping bed.

"Yeah," Yona replied, then looked at Jae-ha, who was looking at the person's face deeply.

"What's wrong?", Yona asked while walking towards Jae-ha.

"... She is a girl," Jae-ha replied.

"Eh?" Yona stood beside Jae-ha and looked at the person's face deeply. She then pulled the hood up that covering the face. Yona saw a cute purple-haired girl which has very long hair and her age seemed like around Yun's age. Glance, Yona amazed by the beauty of her face.

_'So... Pretty.'_

Yona looked at her face again for a long time. She felt like she knew her but... Even though Yona trying to remember her, she couldn't remember her.

"I got the sleeping bed," Yun carried a sleeping bed and wanted to put it beneath the person.

"Hm? She is a girl?", Yun asked as he continued putting the sleeping bed.

"Yes, looks like that," Kija said.

"Ooh..." Yun then looked at Yona and realized that she wore the same expression as before, when she daydreaming and told her dream to him.

"Yona?", Yun called.

Yona snapped out. "Eh? What?"

"What are you thinking?", Yun asked.

"No... Nothing special," Yona answered as she walked away.

_'Looks like I know her for a long time... But who?'_

* * *

_'...'_

_'Who am I?'_

_'Why around me looks dark?'_

_'I feel nothing...'_

_'And... What's my name...?'_

_'I can't remember it...'_

_**'...zu'**_

_'Hm? Someone is calling me?'_

**_'Mizu.'_**

_'Ah... Right. That's my name... And that voice... always warms my heart.'_

**_'Mizu. If I die, please take care of my descendant and become her guardian... forever.'_**

_'Yes, of course... That's only my purpose... from you...'_

_'To find the King Hiryuu's descendant and protect her.'_

.

.

.

"Hey! Wake up! Are you okay?"

"Em...", the girl opened her eyes slightly. After she opened her eyes, she sat and looked around her. She saw a red-haired girl with purple eyes who was wearing a same cape as her, a black-haired man with spear on his back, a white-haired man with strange hand, a long green-haired man, a blue-haired man wearing a mask and fur plus a squirrel on his shoulder, a yellow-haired boy that seemed like a cheerfull boy, and an orange-pink-haired pretty boy_ (or maybe a girl?)_.

"You have slept for a long time," Yun said as he sighed in relieve.

The girl tilted her head as she saw Yun and the others. "Who are you?"

They started telling their names.

"Hak," Hak simply answered.

"My name is Kija," Kija said, smiling gently.

"I'm Jae-ha, dear," Jae-ha replied as he smirked, knowing there was a cute girl in front of him.

"I am Zeno! Nice to meet you!", Zeno exclaimed with a big smile.

"... Shin-Ah," said Shin-Ah, almost inaudible, with Ao _(a squirrel)_ saying "_Pukyuu! Pukyuu!_" on his shoulder.

"I'm Yun," Yun answered as well.

The girl nodded hearing all of the boy's names. She then looked at one girl beside her. Her eyes widened as she looked at her, like found someone she had searching for a very long time. In her mind, she heard a voice that she always heard in her dreams, saying about '**King Hiryuu's descendant**'.

"My name is Yona," the red-haired girl said as the purple-haired girl still widening her eyes in admiration. She was seeing Yona glowing in her eyes. She then suddenly kneeling and her both hands touching the cold floor as she bowed her head without seeing Yona's face in front of her, who was in confused because her behaviour.

"I found you... My King. King Hiryuu's descendant."

The girl still kneeling and bowing her head as they just looked at her, still confused. Yun then started to talk, making that girl looked up to hear what Yun was going to say.

"What do you mean?", Yun said, gulping. "Do you know that Yona is King Hiryuu's descendant? Even I don't know she is King Hiryuu's descendant or not," he continued.

The girl shook her head softly and smiled a bit, but that smile looked so lonely and sad. "I don't know... I just know it from your voice... because... I've forgot everything."

Yun tilted his head. "Forgot... everything...?"

The girl nodded her head and explained, "I don't have any memories. Probably I lost all of my memories... At first I even didn't know my name. But, I start remembering about myself a little, like my name, my birthday... And I'm so happy I could remember it." She smiled again, her smile still looking so sad. Everyone went silent when they heard the story.

Yona then stepped once towards her and bent down, touching her cheek with Yona's soft fingers, and said, "... Somehow, I've knew you since a long ago... But I can't remember too. I think you're special to me though and I feel I always hear your voices in my dreams as if you always sad and desperate..." She stopped then she put her hands on her chest, she continued, "My mind... feel like calling you over and over and I suddenly wanted to cry as much as I can when I saw your face... I miss you... And I still don't know why... Because I'm so sure that I've never met you before." Then she stood up and turned at their friends, wanted to tell something.

"Can... She joining us on our journey? I don't know but... My mind telling she should join with us," she stated as she put her hands on her chest.

Their expression was unexpected. Yona thought they would shock and asked her, but otherwise, they still sitting calmly as they looked at Yona and the girl, and they smiled, making Yona even more confused.

"Why are you smiling?", Yona asked to them.

Yun explained as he raised his hand and shut his eyes, "Because she is the one who Ik-Soo said in God's message. So, we believe her cause Ik-Soo has never lied before. Ik-Soo said it to them first because we were outside this afternoon and I know it because they told me this earlier."

Yona surprised when she heard it, but she nodded slightly as a sign that she understood. She then hold out her right hand to the girl and asked as she smiled happily, "Well? How about you? Do you want to join us?"

The girl looked into Yona's eyes as if she could see her reflection in it. She started smiling widely and her eyes looked so bright, making Yona laughed too.

"Yes! I'd love to! I've been searching for King Hiryuu's descendant since half years ago and I'll do anything for you!", she exclaimed as she put her hand over Yona's and Yona helped her standing up.

They looked at each other and smiled again, then they turned to the others.

"So, how about tell your name? I want to know your name since you are our new friend," Yona said, still smiling.

The girl then nodded again and said in a clear voice. Her voice sounded very nice as if she was a singer.

"My name..."

She was thinking for a moment to remember what her name was. She then remembered and continued,

"My name is Mizu!"

* * *

_**A/N** : Thank you for reading! Sorry I repeated same words because it's hard for me to arrange sentences since english isn't my main language... And I still don't know how the story next with this OC... Maybe I will follow the original story from the manga and changed it a bit or someone can give any suggestion for the story next? I'd love to accept your suggestion for my story! Though, I'll just use your suggestion if your suggestion looks good._

_Then, my special story in the first chapter! This is a story about Mizu's dream._

* * *

**Mizu's POV**

All around me looks dark... I can't see anything...

My body kept falling down as if I can't reached the top of this place. I'm so scared if you want to know... And I'm scared to find out what lies at the bottom of this darkness.

Why...? I think this is a dream... But it looks so real which made me even more scared. I want to know what was on the top of this darkness... A light? Or... I don't know.

Beside, I can't remember anything about myself as if someone has took all of my memories... About me, or people who I loved.

Well, if I reach the top, what can I do? Nothing will happen. I don't know what to do too and someone has never led me. I'm... Alone.

_"**Mizu.**"_

_Hm? What is that?_

_"**Mizu.**"_

_A voice...?_

_"**Mizu. Don't be desperate. Hurry, reach the top of this darkness.**"_

_But, how? And... I don't know what to do if I've reach it._

_"**Open your eyes and you will see a really bright light. After you open your eyes, you should protect the descendant.**"_

_Descendant...?_

_"**Yes. King Hiryuu's descendant. She has red hair.**"_

_Why should I?_

_"**Because... You are one of my beloved friends and you always obey my orders. And I believe you.**"_

I surprise when I hear it. The voice sounded so calm yet kind, making me wants to follow his order with pleasure.

I answer and smile too.

_Okay, I will find her._

As I say that, I try to open my eyes as I hear him saying again even though I just hear it a little.

_"**Don't let her die.**"_

* * *

_**A/N** : Well, I have explained about Yona's dream right? She just hears Mizu's voices in her dreams but can not see anything. I'll tell about Yona's new dream for the next chapter. Her dream will be important so read it. And... Are you wondering who was talking with Mizu in her dream? Probably I tell you in the next chapter. Don't worry, I decided that the next chapter won't be just Yona's dream, but the original story too._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N** : Hey all! Thank you for your comments/reviews for the chapter 1! I'd appreciate it! Well, sorry if someone doesn't really like the OC or story... I love to write something in my mind and make it into a fanfiction. Because of that, I won't change the story or the OC of course. And, I know I have bad grammar, so... Yeah, someone told me that I should have beta-reader. Well, I don't really know how to get one... So, let_'s _begin!_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - A Dream of Her Past and A New Love**

* * *

_Is this a dream...?_

_Why am I here...?_

_Will that voice call me again?_

"**Yona. Come here.**"

Yona suddenly heard a voice and surprised. There, Yona saw a man walking towards her.

After he arrived in front of Yona, he held out his hand to Yona. With hesitation, Yona put her hand on his, then he took Yona to a place that was luminous and fully white. Yona was amazed by the beauty of the place, although there was nothing. The place was empty and like being in another dimension, but still, Yona was sure people would call it beautiful.

Yona then looked up to see the face of the man. Yona did not get to see his face even though she had tried, but Yona was sure the person had red hair, like Yona's. Yona also felt that his hand was very warm, like Shin-Ah's hand.

Seeing he had red hair, Yona started thinking, _'Is he... King Hiryuu? But, it's impossible, King Hiryuu had died. And, why is he appearing in my dream if he's really the King Hiryuu?'_

While Yona was thinking like that, the man suddenly stopped and pointed to the front. Yona looked at the direction of the man pointing. There, she saw some moving pictures _-like a video-_ that looked a little opaque. Yona knew the person she saw in the moving pictures. That person was... Mizu.

_'Mizu?'_

Yona then looked up again to see the man's face and tried to encourage herself to talk to him.

"Is she... Mizu?", Yona asked, a little hesitant.

The man didn't answer her question for some minutes and still looking ahead, so Yona wouldn't ask again and looked at the moving pictures too.

Yona started observing the opaque pictures. The pictures were made into Mizu's life video in the past. There was Mizu, who cried with a lot of tears in her eyes. Yona wondered what had happened to her, so she tried to listen better.

"... Why... Why did you die? Why?", Mizu screamed and covered her eyes with her hands while putting her face onto somebody Yona didn't know.

But, when Yona looked at it again, she seemed to know the dead body. The person who was dead... had red hair although Yona was grateful that wasn't her. He was a man with long red hair... And that was... the man beside Yona.

Yona shocked seeing that and immediately looked at the man who was still standing beside her right now. Yona opened her mouth, wanted to say something, but somehow she could not.

A very long time had passed and both of them still in silence, just looking at the moving pictures about Mizu's past.

She cried, laughed, then cried again... with some other people who had red, white, blue, green, and yellow hair. But, they were not Yona, Kija, Shin-Ah, and Jae-ha although one of them was similar with Zeno. Yona didn't know them but Yona thought that they were the first generation of four dragon warriors with King Hiryuu and Mizu. One thing that makes Yona confused, if Mizu was one of the King Hiryuu's companions, why the legend was never mentioned her?

"**She is my friend.**" The King Hiryuu suddenly said while Yona listening well. "**But... I was dead and that makes her sad. Because she was so depressed about my death and her parents and friends had died too, she suddenly forgot everything include me. Probably she was so shocked.**"

Yona felt her heart had broken when she heard the story and suddenly wanted to know more about her, then she asked, "Can... you tell me more about Mizu?"

The King Hiryuu looked at Yona, and for the first time in her dreams, he smiled.

"**We didn't know where did she come from and she didn't want to tell us about herself, just telling us that she had no parents or friends because they had died. At that time, I wasn't thinking that she was a bad girl so I accepted her and we became friends. But, 2 years later, I was dead then they cried. The four of them finally accepted my death though Mizu didn't. Because of she felt all of her beloved people had died, she stressed then lost all of her memories**," King Hiryuu explained.

Yona couldn't say anything and started feeling sad. But, the King Hiryuu continued again, "**Don't tell this to her.**"

Yona tilted her head. "Why? And how did you know even though you had... died?"

King Hiryuu didn't reply, then he turned as his body looked more opaque and sway in Yona's eyes.

'_W-What?_'

That dream became more opaque and opaque. Realizing she probably wouldn't meet him again, Yona screamed, "W-Wait!"

As Yona screamed, King Hiryuu still walking as if he didn't hear Yona's scream.

But, at last, King Hiryuu suddenly turned again at Yona and said something. Even though Yona couldn't hear it, Yona knew what he wanted to say to her, that was . . . .

* * *

Yona shocked and widened her eyes while lying on her bed, panting. She then sat up and tried to calm herself. After she had calmed, she opened the tent and saw a morning sun had appeared.

Yona herself also confused about why she felt uneasy when she woke up from her dream. Well, she didn't really want to think about it deeply. So, she gazed at the sun with her hands covering her eyes a bit, diverting her thoughts to other things.

_'It's... morning...'_

Yona walked out from the tent towards Mizu, who was sleeping with the others. Yona stood in front of her for a long time, then she bent down.

_'... '**Never say this to her**'... huh? I don't know she has sad times in her past... Well, all of people always have it. Include me.'_

Yona grasped her hand tightly as she remembered when her father died, who was being killed by Soo-Won, her beloved cousin. Remembering that, it made her so sad.

"Princess?"

Yona snapped out as she heard the call and turned around to see Hak. "Yes?"

Hak raised his eyebrow and asked, "What's wrong?"

Seeing him who was wearing no expression yet serious face, Yona replied with a sad smile, "Nothing..."

After Yona said that, there was a long silence. Then, Hak suddenly walked slowly towards Yona. Spontaneous, Yona walked backwards as Hak walking closer and closer. Yona then tripped over a rock but Hak managed to sustain her with his right hand.

"Are you okay?", Hak asked as he stared at Yona's face.

Yona stared at Hak's face either and then Hak helped her standing up.

"I'm fine." Yona patted her thigh. "I want to walk a bit," said Yona then she walked away.

Hak stared at her again as Yona walked further away. Hak sighed and sat while leaning against a tree beside Mizu.

"She's acting strange."

* * *

"There are the fire clan's soldiers. Let's go," Yona said as she nodded towards Hak and the others.

Hak, Kija, Shin-Ah, and Jae-ha replied with a nod either and walked out of the bushes, followed by Yona.

When Yona had seen the fire clan's soldiers clearly, Yona started acting as a leader of bandits and shouting, "Hey, you! This is our territory! If you want to pass this place, you have to fight with us, The Happy Hungry Bunch!" Saying it aloud, Hak and the others _(except Yoon, Zeno, and Mizu)_ stood beside each other and smiled wickedly, trying to act like bandits.

"They are the strong bandits that prevent us from taking tax, Happy Hungry Bunch! Let's beat them!", shouted one of the soldiers. The soldiers who was numbered around 10, ran toward Yona and her friends to attack them. But, suddenly Jae-ha jumped up and flew in the air as he threw out some of his small knives towards the soldiers. The soldiers who were hit by that small knives, injured.

"H-He can fly!", shouted some of the soldiers, shocked.

After that, Kija jumped down and showed his right hand to them while attacking the soldiers.

"Look at his hand! A-a monster!", screamed one of soldiers in afraid.

The third one, Shin-Ah went down too and attacked them with his sword, without using his eyes. The last, Hak jumped down and held the spear in his hand, then swung it quickly and flexibly.

Yona who was still at the top of the cliff, preparing her arrow and aiming it towards one of the soldiers, while Yoon, Mizu, and Zeno watched them. Yona then release her arrow and the arrow stuck right on a soldier's back. Seeing that, Mizu thought that Yona was so cool.

After all of the soldiers had beaten by them, Hak and Jae-ha tied them up. As Hak and Jae-ha had tied them all, suddenly one of soldiers appeared from the bushes behind Yona, Zeno, Yoon, and Mizu, then he took out his sword and directed it to Yona's neck.

"D-Don't move or I will kill this girl!", the soldier shouted.

Hak, Kija, Jae-ha, Shin-Ah, Zeno, Yoon, and Mizu were surprised seeing that. Since Hak, Kija, Jae-ha, and Shin-Ah were beneath the cliff, Zeno, Yoon, and Mizu who couldn't fight, can't do anything and they went silent with a sense of panic in their hearts.

Hak then tried to step once, but the sword that soldier held getting closer towards Yona's neck as Hak stepped again.

"Let go of her," Hak said angrily.

"No, she is the leader of you bandits right?" No one answered, then the soldier stared at Yona who was shaking. "Hah! It's funny! You're the leader but you are the weakest!", the soldier mocked Yona while laughing.

Mizu grasped her hands when she heard that as the soldier still laughing, then she looked at him angrily. The soldier realized that Mizu was looking at him and said, "What are you looking at, girl?"

She walked towards him slowly while looking down as her face seemed smothered by her own shadow.

The soldier who saw that, directing his sword closer and closer to Yona's neck, until it was around 1 centimetres from her neck.

"Don't come near! Or I'm really will kill this girl!", he exclaimed.

Yoon, which was the nearest to Yona, screaming in afraid, "No, Mizu! Stop! Don't move again!"

As Yoon said that, Mizu suddenly moved rapidly to the soldier's behind and took out her two swords from her cape. The soldier shocked and looked back, but Mizu immediately attacked him fast and beated him. Her movement looked so fast, even faster than Hak. If you want to know, she was like an assassin, who killed the enemy quickly and simply, but Mizu was not assassin of course.

Mizu then walked towards her new friends while Yona and the others ran toward Mizu.

"You can fight? Why didn't you say anything?", Yoon asked.

Mizu smiled a bit. "Sorry..."

Kija then stared at Mizu's face, and realized something.

"Your face... looks pale. Are you okay?", Kija said in worry.

Mizu replied with a small grin again, "I'm... fi-" All of sudden, Mizu fell to the ground and fainted. All of them then gathered around Mizu in panic. Yoon examined the state of her body. Then Yoon realized. Turned out, Mizu was breathless and had a fever.

"She is breathless and has a fever. Hurry! Carry her!", he exclaimed.

"Yes," Jae-ha said while carrying her and all of them ran back to their camp.

* * *

**"Mizu."**

_'Ah... I hear that voice again... I miss the guy who has that voice... I don't know why but... Even though I can't remember the face, seem like I...'_

.

.

"... Loved him."

"Hm? Are you awake?"

Mizu opened her eyes slightly and saw Yun sitting beside her. She then realized that she said '**that**' accidentaly, so she instinctively covered her mouth with her both hands. Yun, who saw her panic reaction, sighing and standing with a medicine in his hand.

He sratched his head and opened his medicine as he said, "It's alright. I won't ask."

Hearing that, Mizu was relieved. Yun gave the medicine to her then Mizu said thank you to him and drank it.

After Mizu had drunk it and put it near her, there was a silence again. Yun then stared at her for a moment, and said, "You have fever before and I'm sure you're feeling better now. But, there is something strange with your respiratory."

Mizu looked confused and raised her eyebrow, like she wanted to ask. Seeing that, Yun continued the words, "Do you have a disease?"

Mizu shook her head and answered, "I don't remember."

Yun then closed his eyes as he put his hand beneath his chin, thinking. "Looks like you have a disease such as shortness of breath... I never found a person who has the same illness like yours though... Hmm...", Yun said as he still thinking.

She smiled at him seeing his concern with the disease she had. "I'm fine. I don't really care with this illness."

Yun widened his eyes when he heard it. His reaction made her thinking,_ 'Did I say something wrong?'_

All of sudden, Yun held her shoulders strongly. Mizu felt pain though, but Mizu still didn't say anything as she widened her eyes seeing his angry face.

"No! Don't say that!", he shouted.

After he shouted, he looked down and Mizu realized that his body was shaking. Mizu still couldn't ask anything about why he was angry. She thought he probably had a sad past about a disease or something.

Still holding her shoulders, Yun eventually weaken his grip and continued to say, "Sorry... Actually, I was one of those poverty people from a fire clan's village whose most of the inhabitants have illness and do not have a money... So, I had always stolen something from people to sustain life. Until I met him..."

After said that, Yun felt something warm touching his hair softly. He then looked up, seeing Mizu stroke his hair and smiled.

"But you have many friends right?" She pointed her thumb to her own chest. "Include me," she said, still smiling.

Seeing that, Yun smiled too and started chuckling, "Heh, you almost like Yona."

Mizu tilted her head. "Really? I'm happy if it's true," she said as she ruffled Yun's hair. Then, she whispered to herself, so Yun didn't hear it. "Well, I could be like this because of you all."

"Hey! Don't treat me like a kid!", he then said, pouting, then he looked her smile again and stared at her for a long time, but Mizu didn't realize that.

"Ah, I want to see the others," Mizu said and walked out from the tent.

After she had walked out, Yun sat quickly with red face that seemed like an apple and whispered to himself, "Why... is my heart beating so fast?"

* * *

_**A/N** : So, I guess you can conclude that Yun will love her. Well, I will tell you the two pairing in this fanfiction. They are Yun x Mizu and Hak x Yona. And sorry if there is a character who was OOC._

_Okay, this is the second special story for chapter 2! Please enjoy!_

* * *

**King Hiryuu's POV**

_'She has gone...'_

I look at the fully white dimension around me as if I just stare at nothing. But, in my mind, I imagine that girl, my descendant. After her, I imagine Mizu and the first generation of dragon warriors, who smile at me happily, like before...

I look up and close my eyes slowly. Then, I reminisce about our lives before, when I met her for the first time.

**_Flashback_**

"I found a girl lying here!", the white dragon shouted as he pointed at a girl lying on the grass.

"Where?", I asked while the other dragon warriors walking beside me.

There, I saw a girl with aquamarine eyes and purple long hair, wearing a strange clothes. I've never seen a girl as pretty as her in my life before. As I thinking like that, I carried the girl and searched for empty place to take care of her.

"Here. I guess we can use this place," the blue dragon said.

I nodded and put her down carefully, then the yellow dragon put his hand on her forehead and exclaimed, "She has a fever and she is breathless!"

He and I then took a handkerchief and washed it in the river near us. When we went back, the green dragon called us and said that the girl had woke up.

I ran toward the place where the other dragon warriors and the girl were. After I arrived, followed by the yellow dragon, I saw the girl coughing.

I stood beside her and gave her one of my bottle of water. She said thank you and drank it.

"Where are you from?", I asked as the others stood beside me, listening.

She shook her head with a face that looked sad.

"I... can't tell you...", she said, panting.

"Why? And are you okay?", I asked as I put my hand on her forehead to check the state of her body.

"I'm fine...", she answered, blocking my hand as if she didn't want to be touched by me.

I paused seeing her sad face. I thought she had experienced a major accident in her life that she couldn't ever forget.

I held her hand and said with a smile, "You can tell us everything that weighing on your mind. We won't tell anyone."

As I said that, she started sobbing. We just could see her crying though. Then, when she already felt relieved, I hug her and patted her back a few times.

She pressed her face against my chest and didn't say anything. After she had felt calm, she told us that her family and friends had died because of an accident. I didn't know what had happened to them since she didn't tell it.

After she finished her story, I let go of her and offered her a hand and said, "Do you know where will you go? How about joining us?"

She went silent for a few seconds when she heard it, so I thought that I said something wrong. Probably she thought that I was a strange person who suddenly inviting her to join us?

_'Should I... explain about us?'_

Then, as I thought, I started explaining to her, "Sorry. I think you're still don't know about us. My name is Hiryuu, and they are my friends." I pointed at the other dragon warriors as they nodded to her, then I continued, "This is a secret but... I'm the King of Kouka and I'm on the way to my kingdom. If you don't know where you're going to stay, you can live in my kingdom. Of course you don't have to repay me. I'm happy to help humans."

At last, she accepted my offer and I helped her standing up. Then, we continued our journey to the kingdom. When we were walking, I saw her face still looking a little sad.

_'Even though she has found where she's going to stay, does she still thinking about her family and friends?'_

I started thinking to find a way to make her happy, then I found an idea. I walked beside her and smiled gently.

She raised her eyebrow with a serious face. "... What?"

I didn't answer her, so she wanted to ask again, but I suddenly pulling her both ends of her lips until it looked like she was smiling.

"Bwat war yu duim? (What are you doing?)", she asked again, but her face was looking so confused now.

"People would receive happiness if someone does good things for them and always give sincere smile," I stated. "So... You should smiling too, because I'll be sad if I see you like that."

I let go my fingers from pulling her both ends of her lips, then she touched her lips and asked me in confusion, "Why? Why do you care about me?"

The white dragon replied, "Well, he always like that. He loves humans and always care for them."

I laughed a bit hearing that. "Although I know you had problems in your life, don't forget to smile," I stated.

She then nodded and grinned.

There, I saw her first happy smile...

.

.

.

**_That time... How many years had passed, huh?_**

* * *

_**A/N** : I planned to write special chapters in each chapters. Well, I don't really know about King Hiryuu or the first generation of dragon warriors... So, sorry if they are out of character. I made King Hiryuu's character similar with Yona._


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N** : Thank you for your comments/reviews again! I was happy to receive it! Sorry if you are waiting so long. I have many exams. Oh right, I don't really have any idea for the special story in this chapter, so I just made it like this._

_Okay now, let's start the chapter 3!_

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Friendzone and The Blue Dragon's Power**

* * *

Hak stared at Yun for a few minutes, then he looked back to Yona. Hak thought that Yun somehow was different than his usual self, so he whispered to Yona's ear, "Don't you think that Yun is somewhat different than usual?"

Yona looked at Hak in confusion after hearing that. Then, she immediately gazed at Yun. After she had observed him for a while, Yona didn't think Yun was different.

"Why did you say that?", Yona asked to Hak.

Hearing her, Hak raised his eyebrow, then he answered, "Why you-"

But, before Hak could finish his words, suddenly Jae-ha appeared and stood between Hak and Yona, then he crossed his arm around Hak's shoulders. As he smirked, he pulled Hak _-still crossing his arm-_ towards Yun. Seeing that, Yona looked even more confused, but then she finally decided to wash the dirty clothes again.

Meanwhile, Jae-ha invited all men to gather around Yun who was drinking water. Yun, who realized them, looking up to see them and tilted his head. He asked them, "What? Why are you gathering around me?"

Jae-ha grinned hearing that, then he answered with a grin on his face, "I'm curious. What happened to you when you were together with Mizu?"

Yun spouted out the drink he was drinking. He then immediately looked at Jae-ha as he covered his own mouth in panic as if he wanted to ask why he was asking that.

"Well, you always observe Mizu lately with red face," Hak stated.

Zeno smiled widely while Kija and Shin-Ah didn't know what they were talking about.

"So~ Yun loves Mizu!", Zeno exclaimed.

Kija finally understood and then he nodded, "Hm, so it's like that." After he said that, Shin-Ah nodded a bit as well without any expression as always.

"Why don't you tell your feeling to her?", Hak said, grinning as he patted Yun's shoulder.

"Why don't you tell your feeling to Yona?", Jae-ha smirked at Hak. When Hak heard that, Hak prepared his spear and directed it to Jae-ha. But, Jae-ha managed to hold it by his foot.

"Stop! You two make me dizzy!", Yun shouted as his face looked red.

Hak and Jae-ha who saw that, smirking and stroking Yun's hair while Kija, Zeno, and Shin-Ah just stood there, didn't say anything.

Beside that, near the river, Yona had finished washing the clothes. She put all of the wet clothes into a basket. She then stood up and saw Mizu walking towards her. Yona smiled at her and walked towards Mizu either.

"What are you doing?", Mizu asked while looking at a basket on Yona's hand.

Yona looked down at her basket and she replied, "I just finished washing the dirty clothes."

Mizu tilted her head. "You can wash the clothes?"

Yona nodded. Then, Mizu continued her words, "I can't and never tried doing it since I lost my memories... You're great. Even though you are a princess, you can do something like this, huh?"

Yona smiled sadly hearing that. Then, Yona looked down with sad expression. Mizu, who saw that, thinking that she had said something wrong.

Mizu then wanted to say something, but Yona interrupted, "Well... I can't do this when I was the princess of Kouka... Because I was a spoiled princess before..."

Hearing it, Mizu felt uncomfortable with her previous words. She wanted to comfort Yona, but she couldn't.

"Yona, Mizu! The breakfast's ready!", Yun shouted from a distance.

"Y-Yes!", Mizu replied while running towards the camp, running passed Yun.

"Yona?", Yun said as he walked towards her, realizing she didn't reply him at all.

"E-Eh? What?", Yona finally realized.

"The breakfast is ready," Yun said again.

"O-Oh... Sorry... I will go." After saying that, Yona walked away towards the camp while Yun just stood there in wonder.

* * *

Yona and her friends ate their breakfast together in front of the camp. The food was delicious because it was made by Yun, so of course it was tasty.

"Yun! Your cooking skill is great! The food is so delicious!", Mizu praised Yun with a smile as Yun's face became red.

"Y-Yes... Thank you," Yun replied with a low voice and small smile.

Seeing the nervous Yun, Hak and Jae-ha giggled though they had tried not to laugh. After a while, Jae-ha then thought an idea. He put his plate and asked Mizu, "Hey Mizu, what do you think of Yun?"

Yun was shocked when he heard Jae-ha asking that. Hearing that, Mizu put her pointer finger beneath her chin, thinking. Yun gulped, waiting for her next words.

"Maybe..."

Yun, Jae-ha, Hak, and the other dragons _-except Yona who was confused-_ were curious. They wanted to hear the answer.

"He is one of my friends? Why are you asking that?", Mizu asked in confusion.

After she said that, she looked at them just to see Jae-ha and Hak laughing, Zeno smiling, Kija stared at Yun sadly, Shin-Ah went silent, and Yun sat brooding on the corner. Seeing that, Mizu and Yona looked confused. They thought there was something being hidden from them.

Hak then whispered to Yun's ear, still laughing, "So, you are in friendzone."

"Shut up, you Thunder Beast!", Yun shouted with red face.

"You too, in bodyguardzone," Jae-ha said, teasing Hak. After that, Hak threw his spear to Jae-ha, but Jae-ha managed to dodge it again.

Seeing the chaos between Yun, Hak, and Jae-ha, Yona and Mizu just stared at them, didn't know what to do.

* * *

"I'll watch over the other village," Jae-ha said as Hak and Kija followed him.

"Then~ Zeno will stay here!", Zeno exclaimed happily as he raised his both hands. But, Kija pulled him and said, "You with us. I'll teach you how to be a proper dragon." Then, Hak, Jae-ha, Kija, and Zeno walked away, going to the other village.

Yona, Mizu, and Shin-Ah stared at them as they walked further away.

After that, suddenly there were some kids pulling Yona's cape. Yona turned to see them, then one of the kids said to her, "I want some candies!"

When Yona heard that, she smiled gently at him and answered, "Okay, I'll get them. Come with me." The boy exclaimed happily as he followed her, then Mizu followed them as well.

As they had walked away, Shin-Ah was still in silence and didn't say anything, together with the kids beside him. The boys then had an idea. They took Shin-Ah's sword and ran away. Seeing that, Shin-Ah was panicked and chased them.

Meanwhile, Yona and Mizu got the candies and gave them to the boy. The boy smiled and said thank you to them. Then, they went back to Shin-Ah and the other kids.

_*BUK!*_

All of sudden, they heard a sound like a punch. They searched for the source of voice just to see some men hit one of the boys as the other boy trembled in afraid.

The boy who was with Yona and Mizu, surprised, he then asked to Yona in panic, "You're the leader of bandits, right?! Do something!"

Yona was shocked hearing that but she couldn't do anything for saving the boys. She just stood there, trembling. Seeing that, the boy turned and ran towards them to save them. When Yona and Mizu saw that, Yona ran towards a place that was a bit higher than the ground and prepared her bow and arrow while Mizu preparing her swords and ran towards the men that possibility were the real bandits.

But, before Mizu could attack the bandits, one of the bandits held Yona's foot and pulled her down from the place. That makes Mizu shocked and looked quickly at Yona.

"Yona!", Mizu shouted in panic. As she shouted, unbeknown she stopped and careless. The other bandits took the opportunity and hit her from behind so it made Mizu falling down to the ground. After that, the bandit stepped on her back, while the other bandit managed threw Yona down to the ground, far from Mizu.

The bandits looked at their face and then they realized that Yona and Mizu had pretty face.

The bandits said, "I thought you both were some ugly girls, but actually you're beautiful." The bandits then smirked and continued his words, "We can sell them and we will get much money."

Yona and Mizu gulped, then one of the bandits carried Yona on his shoulder. "P-Put me down!", Yona screamed as she tried to rebel. "Shut up!", the bandit said.

Seeing that, Mizu wanted to get up again but when she tried to get up, she was being carried either by the bandit. Mizu took out her swords slowly, secretly wanted to attack him. But, suddenly her disease relapsed again and made a gasping breath. Hearing her gasping breath, the bandit who carried Mizu, throwing her quickly, shouting, "She has a disease! The disease may be transmitted to us! Rather than waiting for her disease transmitted to us, quickly kill her!"

When the other bandits heard that, they gathered around Mizu as Mizu still coughing loudly. Mizu was really wanted to fight them, but she could not because of that disease... Mizu closed her eyes when she looked the knife almost stabbed her as she heard a scream from Yona.

But suddenly, Shin-Ah appeared and punched one of the bandits from behind. Realizing the mask guy, the bandits fighted him back as they used their weapons but Shin-Ah's sword was being taken by the kid so he was not strong enough and could not fight them. Then, the bandits managed to beat and dropped him to the ground.

"Shin-Ah! No! Please... Don't!", Yona screamed but the bandit who carried her walking further away from Shin-Ah.

"Yo...na...", Shin-Ah said, inaudible. He raised his hand to Yona that getting away from his sight, consequently Shin-Ah became angry. After that, the bandit removed his mask and said, "Why do you wear a mask-"

All of the bandits looked at Shin-Ah's eyes. His eyes were so beautiful... yet scary. Its colour was gold as if everyone couldn't turn their face from his eyes.

"Hii!" The bandits were so scared and the bandit who carried Yona, threw Yona to the ground. Yona saw Mizu who was panting and almost could not breath, then she looked at Shin-Ah who was standing there, didn't do anything. The villagers around them were confused because the bandits held their own legs or hands in pain. But, Yona knew it was because Shin-Ah's power. This situation made Yona confused because she didn't know which one will she saved first.

"Yona... Please don't mind me..."

Hearing that, Yona looked at Mizu. Yona raised her eyebrow and answered, "Why...?"

"I'm sure I can still survive... So, please save him first...", she said in low voice.

Yona understood and nodded her head, then she ran towards Shin-Ah. Seeing that, Mizu thought, _'Why could not I be the one that is useful for her...? Even though 'he' has asked me to protect her... But, I couldn't protect her. Why? I hate this disease...'_ Mizu looked down and clutched her cape strongly, she was angry to herself. _'Why... did he ask me to protect her? I'm just a weak girl who could not protect anyone.'_

As she thought that, suddenly an image appeared in her mind. She remembered when she could not protect '**her beloved one**'... in her past... She saw red blood right in front of her eyes as she widened her eyes in afraid. She was scared. Her body was trembling for a long time. She was never could protect anyone...

"**Don't give up.**"

Mizu was surprised as she looked to the right and left, searching for the source of that voice. But then, she realized that the voice was in her mind. She knew that voice, the voice of '**her beloved one**'.

The voice continued saying after stopping for a while. "**You could not protect anyone if you don't believe in yourself. You are a strong girl, not weak. But, you have an unknown disease so you become weak. So, please think about what you have to do to overcome obstacles in your life. Everyone has obstacles in their lifes and they must overcome them to survive properly and protect everybody they love.**"

Mizu widened her eyes when she heard that, then she heard the voice saying again the last sentence.

"**So, what will you do?**"

Mizu smiled and touched her own neck gently as her sweat dripping from her cheeks. She tried hard to stand up and walked slowly towards Yona and Shin-Ah. Yona managed to resuscitate Shin-Ah from his own power. Then, Hak, Yun, Kija, Jae-ha, and Zeno came back and saw us. Their facial expression changed from happy to worry. Yun and Zeno ran toward me while Hak, Kija, and Jae-ha ran toward Yona.

After Yun and Zeno had stood right in front of her, she closed her eyes slowly as she saw them calling her name. Her ears seemed like could not hear anything...

* * *

Mizu opened her eyes little by little. Mizu then saw someone sitting beside her, so she looked to the right just to find Yun who was holding a wet handkerchief. After realizing that Mizu had woke up, Yun looked at her and smiled gently, unlike the earlier. He then said, "You have woke up."

After he said that, he stood up and pressed the handkerchief to Mizu's forehead. He then continued his words, "You always make us worried."

Mizu looked up to see his serious face. She then stared at him, and then her face quickly.

"Sorry..."

After saying that, they went silent. Mizu was still looking away and thinking about something, while Yun put the handkerchief into a bucket.

After that, suddenly Mizu called Yun, "Yun."

Yun looked at her, then anwered, "What?"

She looked down again, then she looked up and stared at Yun's face. Seeing that, Yun's face became red, but Mizu didn't realize that.

"I think your words yesterday were right when you said that I should be care about my illness... So..." She stopped while her eyes looking down, but then she looked up again at him with the spirit appeared in her both eyes.

She continued and exclaimed a bit, "So... Please help me to find the way to cure myself from this disease!"

Yun was surprised hearing that, but then he smiled and patted her shoulders as he answered in clear voice, "Of course, I'm going to help you."

Mizu was happy hearing that, then she smiled widely at Yun. Seeing that, Yun smiled either as a reply.

There... They smiled together...

* * *

_**A/N** : Yeay finally I finish the chapter 3! Then, I finally decided to make the extra chapter!_

* * *

**If They are New Students**

* * *

**Yun's POV**

_'This is the first day of my school. I can't wait to see my new school,'_ I think while walking on the sideroad as I smile.

**-15 minutes later...-**

I look up to see the school building. It's big, and I think the school looks good... Probably I think like that because I came from a village and I was poor.

After thinking, I hear the bell ringing, then I immediately go to my classroom. When I enter my classroom, I sit and put my schoolbag under my desk. Then, I look around and notice 6 people that interest me.

As I stare at them, the teacher come in with books in his hands.

And... When I look at the teacher's hair, I think he has long hair although he is a male. I don't think he is a sissy.

"I am your new teacher. My name is Soo-Won. Now, please stand up and introduce yourself one by one," he says as he smiles gently. I don't know why but I'm afraid when I see his smile. The teacher named Soo-Won then continues his words and points his pointer finger to black-haired man. He is handsome (_but I'm the most handsome in this class, because I am handsome genius_) but... he carries a... spear? What the...

The teacher says, "Please tell your name, Hak."

All of the students stare at him and then Hak answers, "But, you have said my name, Mr. Soo-Won."

The teacher went silent, then he smiles all of sudden, showing his scary smile again. "Oh, sorry Hak. Okay, so may I ask why are you bringing a spear?"

Hearing that, the student named Hak raises his spear and points it to the teacher as he smirks, "Because I will kill you... Now!" He then attack him and Mr. Soo-Won (_with a big smile_) tries to dodge him as he continues and claps, "Please don't mind him, my students. Next, please introduce yourself." Seeing him like that, we are confused.

Then, I hear a male voice saying, "Yes, my name is Kija. Nice to meet you all." He then bows and sits down again. He has handsome face too and his hair is white (_I think he is not that old_). After I see his face, I move my eyes looking his hand. What I can think when I see his hand is... _'Wow, what a... '**cool**' hand he has.'_

"Kija," the teacher calls, making me looking back at the teacher. I see Hak has already exhausted, but I don't really mind him.

"Your nails are so long! Cut them!", he exclaims while pointing at him.

Kija looks down when he hears it, then says, "I'm sorry, Mr. Soo-Won. I will cut my nails." He then takes Hak's spear because he wants to cut his nails, but he can't.

"Hm? Why can't I cut my nails?", he asks to himself.

'_... Because of your monstrous hand_', I think as I facepalm. I am somewhat surprised when teachers and students in this class are not confused why he has to use a spear to cut his nails.

"Okay, fine. So, next," Mr. Soo-Won says and looks at the third student.

The third student stands up. He has blue short hair and wears a... mask and long fur? There is a squirrel on his shoulder too... Yet, another strange student.

He says his name in low voice, almost inaudible, "My name... is Shin-Ah..." As he is saying that, the squirrel jumps up and down and says, "_Pukyuu! Pukyuu!_"

"That is Ao...", the man named Shin-Ah says while touching Ao's soft fur.

Seeing Shin-Ah who looks strange, Mr. Soo-Won says with his smile... again, "Shin-Ah, why are you wearing a mask? And what's that? Fur?"

Shin-Ah replies with a nod as that squirrel named Ao eats his fur cutely.

"Let me see your face," Hak says while approaching him. I think he has recovered from fatigue. Hak then tries to remove Shin-Ah's mask, but Shin-Ah shakes his head in panic and holds his mask tightly so Hak can't remove his mask.

Mr. Soo-Won then claps his hands again and says, "Okay Hak, stop that. Next student ple-"

The green long-haired man stands up quickly and interrupts the teacher's words. He swings his ponytail and when he is doing that, I can see many flowers on his background. It makes me so... sick. I'm going to vomit and I think the other students as well.

"I am Jae-ha, the beautiful green dragon who fell from the sky and blahblah," he says as he admires himself. He says '**blahblah**' it's not what he's actually said, but I don't hear what he is saying after he says '**the sky**' or something.

"Next," Mr. Soo-Won says while lookng away from the green-haired man quickly.

"Hey! Listen to me!", the green-haired man exclaimes but nobody cares.

"This is my turn! I'm Zeno! Nice to meet you!", the yellow-haired man wearing a green bandanna says happily as he raises his both hands.

'_Oh, he is the normal one,_' I think as I let out a sigh. I think I will be in the same class with all of that weird students, but finally...

The yellow-haired dragon sits down again after he says that. Then, I notice there is a sound coming from his stomach but he is still smiling widely. After I see that, I'm not sure if he is normal or not.

"My name is Yona! Nice to meet you!"

I hear a girl's voice saying. As I hear that, I stare at her for a while. She is a red-haired pretty girl with short curly hair. If I want to say, she has cute face and I'm sure all of the students in this class are staring at her.

_'I'm sure she is the normal one!'_

As I think like that, she shouts, "And I'm a princess!"

_'... What?'_

"I'm a princess of Kouka Kingdom!", she says proudly as she points her finger to herself.

_'... So, she is princess wannabe. And what is Kouka...?'_

"Princess?!", Hak shouts.

"Princess?!", Kija shouts.

Hak and Kija run toward her. I think they believe that she is a princess? That's stupid.

When I look around the class, they all make a fuss. Hak and Kija gather around Yona, say something like "I will protect the princess!", Jae-ha is angry because everyone don't listen to him, Shin-Ah plays with his squirrel, Zeno is smiling... and eats food in the class.

_'What's with this class?'_

_'Am I only the normal one?'_

_'And I don't want to be in the same class with them... and the teacher who likes to show that scary smile.'_

I sigh and think again, _'I think I was wrong when I choosed this school.'_

* * *

_**A/N** : sorry the special story is weird since I don't have any idea... Well, I hope you like this chapter and love this fanfiction! Please wait for the next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N_**_ : I'm sorry for the late update! I've just finished my exams and I was too focus on my exams, so I haven't updated my fanfictions for a long time..._

_But, thank you for 2k views in wattpad! I'm glad you all like this story. Okay, let's just start this chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The Stupid Man and The Strong Princess (part 1)**

* * *

When the fire clan's officers appeared, Yona and her friends tried to act like bandits. After they managed to beat them all, they returned them back to the road. Then, they helped the poor villagers and took care of every single person there.

Mizu and Yun sometimes try to figure out a way to cure Mizu's disease. They read many books about disease in Yun and Ik-Soo's house. Unfortunately, they still hadn't found out a way yet.

"Let's try again tomorrow," Yun said as he closed the book. Mizu agreed and stood up, going back to Yona and the others.

After going back to the camp, it was night already. The day before yesterday until now, Shin-Ah's still lying in the tent because he had used his power to that bandits. So, Yun should sleep together with Shin-Ah in the tent, even though Yona and Mizu were the one who always sleep in the tent since they were girls. But, Yun had to tend Shin-Ah's wound, right?

"Sorry, but I want to sleep with Hak," Yona stated as she smiled to Zeno who was hugging her.

Her statement made Hak dropping woods that he was carrying; Kija touched his chest, feeling hurt; Jae-ha was a bit shocked, but then he teased Hak; Yun was shocked like Jae-ha, but didn't say anything; Zeno was smiling as usual; Mizu was staring at them confusedly, seeing the reaction of all her new friends.

After a minute of talking about Yona's statement, Mizu slowly approached Yun and asked with a low voice, "Sorry, Yun... But, can I sleep with you?"

Her words made Yun's face became redder like an apple. The others managed to hear Mizu's words as well. Somehow... they had a good hearing when they were eavesdropping.

Jae-ha whistled, started to tease Yun, "Hoo, do you want to sleep together in the tent with Shin-Ah... and Mizu too? Hmm... I think Shin-Ah won't bother you or he will just sleep. So, just enjoy your beautiful, unforgettable night."

Hearing that, Yun gave him a kick, but his kick was very weak.

"What did he mean by that?", Yona and Mizu asked confusedly.

"Just ignore what that idiot said. His words will not make you be a good person. He is a pervert," Hak said with no emotion.

"Mizu wants to sleep together with Yun? There is Shin-Ah too... But, it's cramped when they sleep together, right?", asked Kija. He didn't respond when he heard what Jae-ha said because he didn't know what he was talking about. Kija was innocent man after all.

"Mizu and Yun have small and thin body, so I think they can sleep together. But they must stick to each other," Hak said as he started thinking.

"I think that's a good idea," Mizu replied with a smile.

"W-What? You really want to sleep with me?", Yun asked with a red face.

Mizu nodded her head innocently at him, making Yun's face became red again. "B-But, why?"

"I think I'm most familiar with Yona and you for now and I feel comfortable around you and Yona. But, Yona will sleep with Hak and I can't sleep with them together. So, I decided to sleep with you instead. Umm... Well, if you don't want to, I will sleep outside-", Mizu said with a small smile, but then she got interrupted.

_(__**A/N **__: Mizu said this because she knew that Yona would take Hak's sword while sleeping since Yona told this to Mizu earlier)_

"W-Well, f-fine. You can sleep together with me... and Shin-Ah...", Yun said while looking away, blushing.

"You've got an opportunity," Jae-ha said as he gave Yun thumbs up.

"Shut up!", Yun exclaimed.

After that, they began to go sleep. Yun and Mizu entered the tent as they saw Shin-Ah sleeping with Ao beside him. Yun then started walking towards Shin-Ah and laid down next to him as Mizu laid down beside Yun. Mizu was already asleep, but Yun seemed like he couldn't sleep tonight because of her. He then stared at her face for a long time. He was thinking that her face when she slept was adorable. Seeing that, Yun stroked her hair softly as he smiled. Realizing what he was doing, he immediately let go of his hand and covered his face with a blanket.

_'Why... I...'_

As he thought that, he began to blush terribly. That night, Yun couldn't sleep well.

* * *

The next day, they helped people and acted like bandits as usual, The Dark Dragon and The Happy Hungry Bunch. Yun and Mizu were tending people's wound, but Mizu couldn't bandage them well since she had never done that before, so Yun fixed the bandage.

After that, they suddenly heard the villagers' screams. Hearing that, a girl went out of the house where Mizu and Yun took care of wounds and started running towards the officers. She took a small rock and threw it to a man who looked like a noble. Seeing that, Yun immediately ran up to her, followed by Mizu. He then tried to stop her as he held her hands and raised them while Mizu kneeling down next to the girl.

They glared at the man's face, afraid that he would do something bad to the girl. Unbeknownst to them, Mizu held her swords tightly, preparing to attack him if he wanted to hit the girl.

"I'm sorry I was born...", he murmured while looking at them with a listless.

Mizu looked at him as she raised one of her eyebrows._ 'He is... strange.'_

"Sometimes, I want to throw rocks at him too. If I say it simply, he is love-sick," his aide replied. Hearing his reply, the noble man denied his words quickly.

Mizu and Yun looked at him strangely. _'What a weird man,' _Yun thought.

Yun then smiled after talking to the aide. "You said that you are here to capture the bandits, right? Then, it's about the time to get your work started, isn't it?"

After saying that, Jae-ha and Kija appeared and attacked the officers. Mizu attacked the officers too with them as she tried not to lose consciousness so her friends wouldn't get worried.

After they managed to beat the officers, Mizu panted and let out a sigh.

Yun walked towards her and said with a little worried, "Are you okay?"

Mizu smiled. "I'm fine."

Mizu then began to stare at the noble man. The man's eyes widened when he heard Yona's voice. Because of that, Mizu began to feel curious.

The noble man tried hard to stand up because his body trampled by Jae-ha. The man almost managed to stand up. But, Kija lifted him and immediately threw him.

Mizu sweatdropped. _'After thinking he was cool while doing that...',_ Mizu thought.

Seeing Mizu who was staring at the man, Yun stared at Mizu and the noble man, thinking,_ 'Why is Mizu staring at him?'_

* * *

**-Tomorrow-**

"Mizu, sorry I can't help you looking for a way to cure your illness today. I will go to another village," Yun said as he was already prepared.

"Okay, be careful," Mizu said as she waved her hand to him.

"Want to help Zeno making ginger soup?", Zeno asked Mizu as he gave her a big smile. Mizu nodded and tried to help him, even she couldn't do that well... as usual.

Mizu was annoyed with herself. Why she couldn't do anything?

After giving the ginger soup to the kids, Zeno stared at Mizu. He then patted her shoulder. "Zeno can teach you how to make ginger soup~"

Mizu was surprised a bit, then she nodded. Zeno began to teach Mizu.

After making it, Mizu began daydreaming and looking down with a sad face._ 'I know I can't do anything since I lost my memories... But...'_

"What's wrong, Miss? You look sad."

Mizu was shocked and immediately looked up to see Zeno. As a reply, Mizu gave him a smile. "N-Nothing. Hehe."

Realizing she looked sad, Zeno didn't smile again, his face became serious. It made Mizu wonder. "It's not your fault that you can't do anything. You lost your memories, right? Of course you can't do anything since you don't have any memory. Because now you don't have any memory, how about you begin to learn new things that are useful rather than annoyed with yourself? You don't have to think about how to get back your memories. Just enjoy your life now and protect the King Hiryuu's descendant with your new friends."

Mizu was surprised when she heard that. She then smiled. "... Your words are similar to someone who is always there in my dreams. And... Have we met before...? I think I've known you..." Mizu tilted her head as she looked at him.

Zeno began to take a ginger soup and gave it again to a boy. He was smiling, not having that serious face again. "You have the wrong person."

"Yun! This man feels dizzy!", Kija appeared all of sudden as he carried a man on his right shoulder. He then looked to the left and right, but he didn't find Yun anywhere.

"Hm? Where is Yun?", Kija asked.

"He went to another village," Mizu replied.

"I'll look after the man!", Zeno exclaimed happily.

"Okay." Kija then put the man down. Mizu started to stare at the man's face as Kija walked away from them.

Mizu realized_. 'He is... the noble man from yesterday...?! He wants to spy on us?!'_

Mizu walked up to the man. He was surprised when he saw her but he didn't say anything.

"... You-"

"Here. This is ginger soup."

Before Mizu could say something, she got interrupted by a boy who was giving a ginger soup made by Zeno and Mizu to the man. He accepted the ginger soup, but Mizu thought he didn't like it.

"Ah, my hand slipped-", the man spilled the ginger soup. Mizu widened her eyes and ran up to him, then tighten her both hands so that the soup did not spill onto the floor. Zeno thought the same thing and do what she did, so the soup was almost didn't shed. _(__**A/N**__ : I notice grammar mistakes. Sorry)_

"Hurry and get the bowl!", Zeno shouted to the man. Mizu jolted a bit when she heard him shouting like that. She had never seen him like that before... Then, she noticed that Zeno looked a bit sad.

Mizu turned to see the noble man again. She then walked up to him and asked, "Are you... the noble man from yesterday? What are you planning?"

He looked surprised when she said that. He then gritted his teeth and ran away.

"H-Hey, wait!", Mizu exclaimed. Mizu turned to face Zeno. "Sorry, Zeno! I will follow him!" She began to chase the man.

Mizu looked to the right and left, searching for the man. She panted and held her knees, tired.

"Where... *_pant_* is... *_pant_* he... *_pant_*"

After letting out a breath, she looked up again and saw Kija walking towards the different direction. Seeing that, Mizu immediately called him, "Kija!"

Kija turned to see Mizu. He then walked towards her and said, "Yes? Ah, you shouldn't move much! You have an unknown disease, right?"

Mizu nodded, but Mizu replied him, "Yeah... But, I found a spy..."

"Spy?", Kija asked as he tilted his head.

"Yes, the man that you carried from before. I've seen him with the officers yesterday. Don't you recognize him?", Mizu said, started calming down.

Kija went silent for a moment, started thinking. He then finally said, "I don't really remember... But, if you're right, I'll find him."

After saying that, they split up to find the man.

* * *

It was almost night and Mizu was still searching for him._ 'I hope Kija's already found him...'_, Mizu thought.

Mizu decided to search for that man in their camp, so she ran up to the camp.

When she had arrived at the camp, she saw Hak leaning against a tree... with the man kneeling down in front of the bonfire.

Seeing that, Mizu started shouting and pointing her finger to the man, "You...!"

Hak and the man turned to see Mizu. The man widened his eyes and immediately ran away. But, Hak took his spear quickly and directed it to his neck.

When Hak did that to the man, Mizu saw something falling from his pocket. That time, it flew up like a firework and then Yun appeared from the bushes as well.

_'Is that... a sign?'_

Mizu tightened her grip and immediately took her swords, then she pointed her swords in front of his face. The man looked scared. When she did that, Yun ran up to them.

"Who... are you?", Mizu asked.

When she asked that, she sensed something come out of the bushes. But, she was late to react... That '**something**' punctured her neck, then Mizu suddenly felt sleepy. She closed her eyes slowly as her sight became blurry.

_'What... happened?'_

* * *

**_A/N_**_ : I think this chapter is quite boring... But, I hope you like it. I just changed the story a little bit and added a few things. And, this story will be divided into several parts._

_And for the extra chapter, it will be so short._

* * *

"_Pukyuu!_" Ao climbed up Yona's cape and bit her long earring, playing with it as usual.

Mizu stared at Ao with sparkling eyes. Ao, the cute and adorable squirrel. Yona, who realized that, asking to Mizu with a smile, "Do you want to touch Ao?"

Mizu looked up to see Yona's face, then she nodded. Yona took Ao carefully and put it on Mizu's hands. Mizu felt Ao's soft fur on her bare hands. She then looked at the squirrel. The squirrel was staring at her with its big eyes. Seeing that, Mizu started stroking it and Ao seemed to like it. After that, Ao jumped onto her shoulder.

_'Ao is so cute!'_, Mizu thought.

"Ao."

Mizu heard Shin-Ah calling for Ao as he knelt down. Ao immediately ran up to Shin-Ah and jumped onto his hands. Seeing that, Mizu felt disappointed and a little jealous to Shin-Ah. Shin-Ah and Ao looked so happy together.

As Mizu started to walk away while pouting, she suddenly heard Shin-Ah calling her, "Mizu."

Mizu turned to face him. He then reached out his hand to her as Ao jumped down from his shoulder onto his hands.

"... You can touch Ao whenever you want," said Shin-Ah.

Hearing that, Mizu took Ao carefully with sparkling eyes again. After stroking Ao again, she gave it back to Shin-Ah and said, "Thank you! I really love Ao!"

Shin-Ah replied with a nod, then he started walking away.

Unbeknownst to them, Yun and the others had watched them from the beginning. Yun began to say with no emotion, "... Is it just me or I think I'm jealous to Ao? And Shin-Ah a bit..."

Jae-ha gave him a light pat while chuckling as well as Hak.

"That's a love."

* * *

**_A/N_**_ : Well, the extra chapter is short and I think it's a little weird or something. Please wait for the next chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N_**_ : Sorry for the late update again, and thank you for 3k views on Wattpad! I'm glad you enjoy my story even though I always late to update the story... I hope that you still like my story though. Oh, and I think I will update this story every month._

_Enjoy reading!_

* * *

**Chapter 5 - The Stupid Man and The Strong Princess (part 2)**

* * *

Something punctured Mizu's neck. She could feel it. After it punctured her neck, she suddenly felt so sleepy. Mizu couldn't open her eyes even for just a bit, although she was trying hard to open her eyes. It was like something forced to bring her into the world of dreams.

"Mizu!", Yun shouted as he ran towards Mizu who began to lose her consciousness.

Suddenly someone came out of the bushes, trying to slash Yun with a knife. Fortunately, Yun managed to dodge it even though he couldn't fight. He thought he was just '**lucky**' that time.

Hak clicked his tongue while whispering to the noble man's ear to threat him if he wanted to run away. Leaving him behind, Hak ran and tried to attack that person. The person stepped backwards, successfully dodging. But, that guy suddenly tripped over something and fell.

Hak and Yun took this opportunity, trying to catch that person.

Before catching that guy, Hak accidentally glanced at the noble man behind him who was trying to run away. Hak then prepared his spear and ran back towards him, directing his spear to his neck.

"You want to run away?", Hak asked with a cold voice. The noble man just stared at him with his body trembling in fear, frightened.

"Thunder Beast! That guy is running away!", Yun shouted from the other side.

Hak turned around his head, just to see that guy had run away and Yun panted as he sat on the ground, resting a bit.

Hak rubbed the back of his head, sighing. "At least, we still have this guy." Hak then turned to look at the noble man, twitching his eyebrows as he scanned him from head to toe. Yeah, he actually knew this person, but he just pretended not to know him.

And, he remembered clearly that he was the one who made Yona and him fall from the cliff before they both met Yun and the priest.

Hak knelt down, staring at the noble man's face with piercing eyes. He then said, "What's your plan? Was that a sign to your friends?"

The noble man just stared at Hak in fear, not saying anything. Hak and Yun started asking him a lot of questions. It turned out the noble man was Kan Tae-jun, a second son of Fire General, just like Hak thought.

After that, Zeno appeared from the bushes.

"Ah, you're the ginger soup man from before!", Zeno said when he saw the noble man as he walked closer to them.

As he watched Zeno getting closer, Tae-jun turned to see Hak again and tried to ask them hesitantly although he knew that they probably wouldn't tell him the answer if he asked that '**question**'. "Is... Is Princess Yona still alive? Please. I beg you... Please tell me!", Tae-jun shouted.

Tae-jun actually felt guilty about what he had done to Yona before. He was frightened when he saw Yona fall from the cliff. It was like a nightmare whenever he remembered that. His life suddenly changed into black and white, there was absolutely no life visible on his face. His face was pale to the point that he did not feel like living anymore when he thought he had killed Yona. But, seeing Hak was here, in front of him, he knew that there was a small possibility that Yona's still alive. He continued to hope in order to get a good answer while staring at them with tears almost came out of the corner of his eyes.

"She's alive. She is the most vibrant one," Zeno answered.

Hearing that, tears rolled down his cheeks. He was very happy to hear she was still alive. It was like a dream, but he certainly knew that this was definitely not a dream. If this was a mere dream, he would have punched his own cheek because pique filled him. It was like that sentence could make him spun his body with cries of happiness.

When Tae-jun was happy to hear the good news, he then suddenly heard a familiar voice. He immediately turned his head just to see... Yona and the white dragon, Kija, walking towards them.

Tae-jun knelt in front of her, his face touching the cold ground below him. He really wanted to apologize for what he had done.

Seeing that, Yona accepted his apology and asked him to stop a group of his soldiers coming to attack Yona's group. Of course, Tae-jun followed Yona's words.

* * *

"Umm..."

Mizu gradually opened her eyes, blinking her eyes a few times because her vision was blurry.

She sat up as she yawned, looking to the right and left with sleepy face. Then, she widened her eyes when she saw Yun who was sleeping next to her, putting his head right on her left arm. So that's why her left arm feels like be pressed. Seems like he's worried about her?

Mizu smiled, then she patted his head softly. She thrust her face to him, whispering, "Yun, wake up."

Yun slowly opened his eyes upon hearing a whisper in his ear. Mizu stopped patting his head after Yun got up and tilted his head up to see a blurry face in front of him.

He blinked his eyes like what she had done before. After a minute, he remembered what had happened yesterday, then held Mizu's shoulder quickly.

"Are you okay? Are you feeling sick?", Yun asked in worry.

Mizu shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

Yun let out a sigh in relief, then he took his bag, reaching into his bag to look for something. Mizu just watched him in wonder, waiting for what he wanted to show.

Yun found what he was looking for, then he showed a needle in front of her face, saying, "Do you remember what happened when you fainted yesterday? This needle pierced your neck... I think it can make someone fall asleep when the needle pierced parts of one's body. I will examine it further later."

Mizu nodded her head in understanding, then replied, "Yeah, I thought I saw someone hiding in the bushes..."

Yun put it into his bag again. He then stood up, saying, "Hak and I almost caught that guy, but he managed to run away... Anyways, do you know him?"

Mizu shook her head. "I don't know... since I didn't get to see his face..."

"Yeah, his hood covered his face so we couldn't see his face clearly and his clothes were weird... Well, your clothes are also equally strange as his clothes. What's with that pants, big ribbon, and... I don't even know what material of your clothes! Where did you buy that outfit? And as a girl, it's not good to show your thighs like that! Your pants are too short!", Yun said as he scanned her outfit_. (__**A/N**__ : I thought at the time of Yona and her friends, the women do not wear shorts and they don't know about shorts because all the women seem to wear traditional clothes that even cover their feet)_

Mizu rubbed the back of her head, answering hesitantly, "Umm... I don't remember... because I lost my memories."

Yun let out a sigh after hearing her reply and reached out his hand to help Mizu stand up. Mizu put her right hand on his hand as she stood up. Yun then continued his previous explanation while going out of the tent, "Well, Thunder Beast and I have told everyone about the guy. If we see him, we will catch him. Oh, and one thing I want to tell you again..."

They kept on walking until they reached a village. They entered the village, then Yun stopped all of sudden. Mizu tilted her head, still waiting for his next words as she stopped walking as well. Yun pointed his finger to the front, making Mizu look at the direction where Yun pointed.

She raised one of her eyebrows when she saw... the noble man from yesterday who was dancing with red face and happy tears in excitement. Mizu blinked her eyes in confusion, asking to Yun as if she didn't believe what she saw in front of her, "... Who is that crazy noble man?"

Yun narrowed his eyes, one of the corners of his mouth twitched upward. "You definitely know him..."

Mizu sweatdropped and turned her head to look at Yona who was giving some food to the villagers. Seeing Yona share the food, the noble man suddenly stopped dancing and fell to the ground, Mizu could hear a sound of '_bluugh_' when he fell.

Yun facepalmed while watching that noble man, sighing. "Why is there another strange man here?"

Mizu just giggled after hearing that. She then turned her head again to look at Tae-jun who was amazed at Yona.

Mizu knew why he was amazed at Yona. Yona was a kind and strong princess that she had never seen. She cared for everyone and always helped them if they wanted a help from her. Although... Mizu knew that Yona was actually a weak girl. But, she was '**strong**', because she tried hard to learn archery and sword to protect herself and her friends.

Mizu stepped forward after watching Yona and the noble man. She wasn't quite sure that she could believe him or not. She wanted to test him by speaking to him.

"You," Mizu called the noble man. Yona and Tae-jun turned to see the source of voice. Seeing Mizu and Yun, Yona gave them a smile while the noble man jolted in fear as he stepped backwards.

"What are you planning? Why are you trying to approach Yona?", Mizu asked as she arched an eyebrow. She tried not to look not believe him, but her face seemed like she didn't believe him at all.

"I don't trust him," Hak said as he suddenly appeared and raised his hand in the air, narrowing his eyes as if his face said '**_I-won't-believe-you_**'.

Yona interrupted with a soft smile on her face, "It's fine. He doesn't plan on something bad to us, he even gave us some food."

Mizu put her pointer finger under her chin, muttering, "... Is that so?"

Mizu thought for a moment, then continued, "I can believe him now."

"Why do you believe him so fast?! Is that because of food?!", Yun exclaimed.

"Bring a lot of food everyday for villagers and us, then I can believe you," Hak stated.

"You too, Thunder Beast?!", Yun shouted again as he looked at Hak.

Yun let out a sigh. "... You two are carefree..."

"Calm down, Yun. It's not like we should suspect him all times, isn't it? He has tried to stop his soldiers and he even brought some delicious food. Isn't that enough?", Yona said to Yun, making Yun forced to trust him.

"Princess Yona..." Tae-jun looked at Yona with sparkling eyes, feeling happy when he heard that Yona believed him. He promised to himself, he wouldn't do something bad to her, ever.

After that, Tae-jun visited them everyday. Actually, he just wanted to see Yona. But, each days had passed and he gradually knew that... the villagers were poor and sickly. Their health was not guaranteed and their bodies emaciated as if they didn't get enough food to fulfill their needs. Yona somehow had affected him, so Tae-jun tried to help the villagers as well.

Mizu smiled every time Tae-jun tried to help the villagers. He had grown so much from a spy to a good man.

A few days later, Tae-jun said to his soldiers that he wanted to build a headquarters in the village according to Yun's suggestion. The soldiers treated bad the villagers at first, but they gradually cared for them as well.

"Yun! Marry me, please!", one of the soldiers exclaimed with a teasing smirk on his face.

"Idiot! I'm a guy!", Yun replied as he carried a wet towel on his hand. He had a pretty face even though he proclaimed himself as a '**handsome genius**' boy, so many people thought he was a girl.

They laughed upon hearing that, while Mizu just stood there in confusion. Actually, she thought of something after hearing their words. '_Yun is a male, right? Can a man marry a man?_'

While daydreaming, she suddenly felt a hand touch her shoulder, making her flinch. She turned her head around to see one of the soldiers who said '_marry me, please!_' to Yun. Seeing the smirk on his face, Mizu gave him a confused face, then the man said even though he was just joking, "Then, you want to marry me? You're quite cute! Haha!"

"Hey, how about your wife?!", the another soldier replied while laughing as well.

"I haven't married!", he shouted back as a reply.

As the chatting continued, Yun furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance, but he tried not to look annoyed since he knew they were joking.

But, Yun couldn't hold his jealousy anymore. Yun stopped a while, then he walked towards Mizu. Standing in front of her as Mizu stayed silent because of confusion, Yun glared at the soldier who said '_marry me_' to Mizu. The soldier just blinked his eyes seeing Yun glared at him. After that, Yun started dragging Mizu towards another place. The soldiers went silent, then they bursted out laughing when they knew Yun was jealous.

Mizu looked at Yun confusedly. After dragging her to their camp, Yun let go of her hand, looking away from her with a light red blush on his face.

Mizu tilted her head seeing that, asking, "Why did you drag me to the camp? Do you want to say something important?"

Yun gasped when he heard her question. He rubbed the back of his head, thinking of something he could say. He knew that he was just jealous and wanted to keep her away from those men. But, he couldn't say that honestly, right?

"Umm... I want to say that we haven't found the guy who punctured your neck with a needle... Seems like he has not been around here anymore," Yun began to say, trying to find a topic.

"It's fine," Mizu replied.

"W-Well, be careful when you meet that person again... Umm, then, I'll go back-", Yun said with an awkward smile. He turned around to go back to the village, but Mizu stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"Yun, I like you," Mizu said.

Yun widened his eyes upon hearing that. His face became redder as he tried to understand that four words in his mind. He gaped, he didn't know what to say at this situation.

They felt like a long time had passed although it's just a few minutes, but no one dared to break this silence.

Before Yun could say something, Mizu suddenly broke the silence. "Jae-ha said you will be happy when I say that. Why is that?"

His hope shattered into pieces when he heard that. So... she said that because of Jae-ha? He would surely kill him when he met Jae-ha later...

"No. Don't believe Jae-ha," Yun said, emphasizing each words.

Mizu just nodded her head slightly as a reply. Yun then stood up and stretched his arms out. After that, he suddenly remembered of something he hadn't told her yet. He turned to face her who was standing beside him, saying, "Ah, right. Tomorrow we will go from this village since Tae-jun will take care of this village. I want to find vegetation that will grow in this land."

Mizu nodded her head a bit as she saw a wave of Yun's hand._ 'We will go... huh? Time passes quickly.'_

* * *

Mizu was walking in the middle of the village. As she continued walking, she suddenly heard Yona's voice.

"I came to say goodbye."

Hearing that, Mizu hid behind a tree and peered Yona and Tae-jun, eavesdropping their conversation.

While Yona saying that, Tae-jun widened his eyes. He might be surprised since he just knew that.

"Tomorrow morning, we will leave this land. Yun said he wants to find a crop that will grow on this land. We are planning on going with him," Yona continued as she watched the soldiers, Zeno, and the villagers who were having fun.

"... Does that mean you're coming back here?", Tae-jun asked while leaning against the tree.

"Yes," Yona answered. Her eyes looked to the front as there's sadness in her eyes. She continued to tell him, "One more thing... Lady Mi-rae has passed away..."

_(__**A/N**__ : If you want to know about her, read the manga)_

Tae-jun looked sad when he heard that sad news. He looked down while muttering, "I see..."

"It was this morning. I'm sorry for not letting you know sooner. She was ill for a very long time. Yun was worried about her, but...", Yona continued to explain.

Mizu looked down as well upon hearing that. She knew about her death since this morning and she felt sad when someone she knew had passed away like that... It was so painful... and she didn't want to feel it again.

Mizu came out of her hiding and walked away. As she continued walking, she saw Yun, Hak, Kija, Jae-ha, Shin-Ah, and Zeno were ready to go with a couple of bags.

"Where did you go?", Kija asked as he walked closer to Mizu.

"Just walking," Mizu replied.

"Sorry, I'm late," Yona said while running towards the group.

"Let's go," Yun said.

They started walking away from the village. And then, they began a new journey to another village... Probably?

Who knows what would happen?

* * *

**_A/N_**_ : I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry if it's boring... but I hope you like it. Finally, I've finished this chapter. And, there is no extra story in this chapter._


	6. Author's Note

I'm sorry but I won't update for a while. Well, I mean for a month or... I'm not sure because I've started my school and I have a lot of homeworks and exams.

But, I hope you still like and follow this story! If you still continue to read this story, I will be very happy!


	7. Chapter 6

**_A/N_**_: 5k views already?! Wow, I'm so glad! Well, sorry for late, very late update. It's because of school of course... In this chapter, I don't follow the manga. You will at least know Mizu's past and secret from this chapter, well actually starting from next chapter. Hope you won't be too shocked XD_

* * *

**Chapter 6 - A Mysterious Person, Her Big Secret and Past Revealed (part 1)**

* * *

The group kept on walking through the forest. As they continued walking, Yun was still wondering about the guy who targeted Mizu the other day.

"Yun? What are you thinking?", Yona asked as she walked right beside him.

"Eh...? Nothing," Yun replied with a soft smile.

They walked in silence again after Yona heard his reply. Yona was worried, so she tried to ask again what was he thinking, but he ignored -_or maybe didn't hear_\- her.

The rest of the group looked at Yun in confusion. Jae-ha then whispered to everyone in the group except Yona and Yun, who were walking behind them. "Hey, Yun is acting strange. Is he thinking about something?"

"Maybe," Hak simply replied in bored tone.

"It seems like he has a problem... I want to help him," Kija said, looking at Yun with worried face.

"Hoo, I know, I know." Jae-ha snapped his fingers. "He is thinking about love~"

"Love? Between who?", Mizu asked, decided to join the conversation as she tilted her head.

Jae-ha smirked seeing Mizu's confused face. When he was about to answer, Yun walked past him, whispering to him with a small voice but cold tone, "If you say something more than that, I won't make food for you again. Forever."

Jae-ha widened his eyes a bit as he heard that. He quickly shut his mouth. Who wouldn't? Yun's cooking was so delicious and he would die because Yun was the only one in the group who could make food, yeah, he meant Yun was the one who could make food '**properly**'.

"Just ignore him like I said. He always talks nonsense," Yun said with a soft smile. Mizu just nodded her head in confusion.

After a few minutes of walking, they suddenly heard something from the bushes. They quickly stood in their fighting stance as they stared at the bushes. The bushes didn't move for a while as they continued staring at it. But, after another few minutes passed, the bushes started moving again a bit.

"Who?! Come out!", Kija shouted as he pointed his dragon's hand to the bushes.

Instead of coming out from his hiding, a person wearing hood covering the face, started running away from them quickly. Seeing that, Hak and Yun realized that person was the same person who targeted Mizu. Hak held up his spear, then he immediately ran chasing the guy.

The guy wasn't so fast as well. He was running like normal people did, so Hak could chase the guy easily.

Hak swang his spear and it stopped near the guy's neck, but he didn't intend to kill that guy so he wouldn't cut off his neck, just threatening the guy. The guy was taken aback, started breathing irregularly and faster than usual. Sweat ran down that guy's cheek while losing almost all of stamina.

"So, why are you here? Just answer honestly," Hak asked as he glared at the guy. The guy gulped and tried to run away again, but Hak managed to grab their arm tightly.

"Answer the question," said Yun who stood behind Hak, glaring at the guy.

The guy gritted his teeth and still kept his mouth shut, not saying anything. Hak then brought his spear closer to the guy's neck. Indeed, the one who was in danger wasn't Yona, so Hak wouldn't kill the guy or anything.

The guy finally spoke up.

"... You...", he mumbled, still looking down, staring at the ground.

A few seconds passed until his shout sounded almost entire the forest.

"I HATE YOU!"

The person looked at Mizu's face with tears in the corner of her eyes and hatred for Mizu. Her hood fell, revealing a blond short-haired girl.

Mizu was surprised seeing her expression on her face. She seemed to really hate her... But why? She didn't remember anything...

"What do you-"

"Don't lie!", she interrupted Mizu's words. Mizu blinked her eyes in wonder.

"I-I know you lie! You still remember who I am, right?!", she shouted again.

"Eh? I don't know, really..."

"No! I don't believe you!", she continued shouting again.

Mizu went silent hearing her shout as well as the others. Yona watched that scene behind Kija. Her face looked serious.

As silence filled the situation, Yona decided to try saying something, "At least listen to her, she says that she doesn't know. She lost her memories, you know?"

After saying that, Yona walked up to the girl and looked down to see her face clearly. She was just a normal girl with short blond hair, but she looked like she was in mess because of tears and her messy hair.

Yona continued her words, "Why do you hate Mizu?"

The girl looked at Yona for a while, then she turned back to see Mizu again.

"Because she... took him away from me!"

* * *

**_A/N_**_: Sorry for very very short chapter! I don't know if this is too short or not, but I think I will divide this chapter into several parts._  
_For next chapters, I will tell her past as special chapters. Well, not for this chapter._


	8. Chapter 7

**_A/N_**_ : Well, actually... I think you all will be surprised after you know her past and think that this is a different story. But, yeah, I'll tell you one hint first, do you remember what I said in introduction like this, '__**She wears school uniform with shorts, not skirt, and wears a cape with hood (like Yona always wears) to cover her full body because she thinks her clothes and hair are strange.**__' Well, figure it out yourselves, I'm going to tell you her past anyway. I hope it's not too boring (I just want to explain about her past this chapter). But, you can skip this if you don't want to know about her past._

* * *

**Chapter 7 - A Mysterious Person, Her Big Secret and Past Revealed (part 2)**

* * *

**-Flashback-**

~**_Very long time ago~_**

"Mizu-chan, how about your score?"

"Huh?"

Mizu turned to look at her two best friends, Rei and Yuka, who were also her neighbors.

"Ah, I get perfect score again," Mizu answered while smiling gently a bit.

"Uwaah! You are really smart! With your scores, you will manage to get into that school!", Yuka exclaimed happily.

Rei nodded his head. "Yeah, unfortunately, Yuka can't go into that school with her bad scores." Hearing that, an arrow seemed like pierced into Yuka's heart.

Yuka slammed her hands onto the desk, shouting with anger, "What?! Your scores are normal too!"

"At least my scores are higher than yours," he said with teasing tone.

As they began fighting, Mizu just stared at them. Her smile was plastered on her face, while hoping she would always together with them.

* * *

"Hey, Mizu. We're in different class."

After Mizu looked up at the board to see her class, she looked at Rei who was standing next to her.

"Right. Yuka go to other school so I just have one friend in this school."

Rei gave her a smile, then he started to walk. "It's fine. You should find new friends as well. Let's go to our class together."

She followed him from behind while replying, "But, our class are different." Hearing that, he just said, '**Ah I forgot**' while laughing.

They walked together to each of their classes. While they were walking, Mizu heard the girls whisper, "Who is that guy?" "He is handsome." "What class is he in?"

_'... Rei is popular? He is just like a normal guy for me though... Being a high school student feels different, huh?', _Mizu thought.

"Hey, what are you thinking?", Rei suddenly asked, making Mizu snap out of her reverie.

"Ah, no-" Hearing that question, Mizu quickly looked up to see his face, but she stopped her words immediately as she realized his face was so close to hers.

Her face started burning while she was just staring at his face deeply.

_'I think my face become red now... What's with this feeling?', _she thought to herself.

* * *

As time passed by, they were still good friends and both of them were having new friends as well. Mizu didn't mind though, instead she felt that her life become better.

Until... that day came.

Rei has had a fanclub that filled with a lot of girls. One day, the leader of that fanclub, Mei, decided to do something to Mizu.

"Do you have free time? We want to ask you something."

Mei and some of her followers glared at Mizu while standing in front of her desk. Mizu was staring at them back, having a bad feeling. But, she wasn't giving them her smile and decided to ignore them.

"W-What?! Why are you ignoring us?! How dare you!", Mei shouted angrily.

"..." Mizu still didn't say anything.

"D-Do you know who I am?!", she continued again.

Hearing that, Mizu finally responded to her words, however she just giggled.

"So, what? I'm not scared," she replied coldly.

Mei clenched her teeth hearing her answer. She was very angry since that was the first time someone said something like that to her. She then turned around, walking away from her while gritting her teeth.

"Mei-san?"

"Mei-san, are you okay?"

"She isn't nice at all! We can't let her to be close with Rei-kun!"

Her followers grumbled as they still followed her from behind. While stomping her feets, Mei just walked through the hallway in anger.

"Tch! Even though I haven't told her about Rei-kun, she has made me upset!", Mei exclaimed. She then grinned, as she got a new idea. "Hey, I've got an idea."

"What is that?", one of her followers asked.

Mei then replied her again with a devilish smirk.

"We are going to give her some good gifts tomorrow."

* * *

"Good morning, Rei."

"Morning, Mizu."

After greeting to each other, they walked as usual to each of their classes. Mizu entered the classroom when someone intentionally bumped into her. Mizu fell because of that.

"Aw, I didn't see you~ Sorry~", said the girl, then she entered the classroom.

Mizu stood up again in confusion, then she opened the door. But, when she opened the door, somehow the class went silent. As if a question mark appeared on her head, she tilted her head and went to her own desk. She then was shocked seeing her desk was filled with full of bad words.

_'What...is this?'_

_*splash*_

At the time she saw her desk, a girl -_who was one of Mei's followers_\- flushed water on her body, making her uniform wet.

"Ah, you were stink so I thought you need some water. Well, it's just like your name, '**Mizu**'," the girl said casually.

After that, all of Rei's fans in her class laughed at her while the other students were pitying her but they didn't do anything at all to help her.

Mizu didn't reply anything and just began sitting on her desk, ignoring them all.

Perhaps because she was still ignoring her, Mei became angrier. Because of that, the next days, she kept bullying her without being noticed by Rei.

"Mizu! Welcome home," her mother exclaimed as she ran up to her.

"... Yes," Mizu replied almost inaudible.

Mizu then took off her shoes and immediately went upstairs toward her room.

Mizu's mother just stared at her, but she was actually really worried about her since her face looked really pale recently.

In her bedroom, Mizu threw her schoolbag onto her bed, then she clenched her fist.

"... They won't stop. I thought they will stop if I just ignore them. But, if I fight them... I will be expelled from school. I even forgot that she is the principal's daughter. I'm really an idiot..."

_'Even though I have done my best to go to this school... Mom and Dad will be sad too.'_

After thinking that, she just let it go and tried to live it.

* * *

Yuka was waiting for her friends in front of the school gate after school. She then saw Rei walking toward the gate, so she smiled and quickly waved her hand so that Rei would notice her.

"Yuka? What are you doing here?", Rei asked, widened his eyes a bit.

Yuka smiled. "Hehe, just waiting for you and Mizu-chan. Where is she?", she asked as she looked around Rei.

Rei sweatdropped. "She is not with me as you can see."

Hearing that, Yuka replied with a smirk. "Hee~ Even though you like Mizu? Why do you leave her~?"

"S-Shut up! I don't leave her!", Rei looked away from her with a red face.

After teasing him, Yuka remembered something and suddenly became serious, making Rei confused.

Yuka looked at the school building while starting to ask Rei, "... Mizu looks pale recently... Do you know what happen to her?"

Rei shook his head. "I don't know... I'm in different class. When I asked her, she didn't say anything though."

They trailed off, thinking about Mizu in their own mind, until they heard a girl's voice near them.

"That girl pissed me off."

Perhaps Rei and Yuka were interested in what she just said, so they silently listened to her.

"We have been bullying her and she still doesn't give up about Rei?", the other girl who was with her replied.

"What do you mean?"

The girl jolted up after hearing a familiar voice. She then turned around slowly, just to find Rei standing there with scary face.

"You have to explain about that."

* * *

After that day, it was one day before Mizu's birthday. She thought it was strange when Mei and her followers didn't bully her again, although it seemed they still glared at her angrily every time they passed each other. She was glad they didn't bully her again though.

However, even though that day was one day before her birthday, her two best friends were nowhere to be found. Her parents had not come back from overseas as well. She was lonely in her room, just with herself.

"... Where are they? I'm so lonely right now...", whispered Mizu to herself while hugging her favourite doll.

* * *

"Have they arrived yet?"

A handsome black-haired guy asked to the side-ponytail girl. The guy was known as Rei, and the girl was Yuka, Mizu's best friends.

Yuka looked at her cellphone, looking at the time. "I think they should have arrived. Where are they?"

Rei carried her luggage and gave it to the attendant.

"Mizu's parents invited us to prepare for her birthday tomorrow. But... I can't believe they will give us tickets to go to Singapore with them. They will celebrate her birthday in Singapore just because she has cousins who live there. They are really unusual. Well, it's a holiday, going abroad with free ticket is not bad either," Yuka commented._ (__**A/N**__ : I don't live there. It's just a country that pops in my head)_

Rei giggled, as he had given their luggage to the attendant. "Haha, unlike Mizu, right?"

Yuka laughed as well and agreed to him.

"Yuka-chaan~! Rei-kunn~!"

They heard a familliar voice from their behind, then they turned around.

It turned out it was Mizu's mother's voice.

She ran towards them excitedly and hugged them tightly.

"Long time no see~~", she said with very happy voice.

"Um- I can't breath-", Rei tried hard to ask her to let him go, but it seemed like she didn't hear him. While Yuka was already fainted because of her tight hug.

"Release them. It seems they can't breath."

Mizu's father walked towards them while giving them his usual kind and innocent smile. After that, Mizu's mother released them as Yuka and Rei tried to catch their breath. Then, they began chatting with each other.

With very cheerful and weird mother, plus innocent and kind father, Mizu's mother always gave weird ideas while the father just agreed to her because he was just '**too kind**' to try to stop people.

A few hours later, they heard the announcement for boarding.

"Ah, it's time," Rei said after listening to the announcement.

"Right," Yuka replied.

They entered the plane and sat on their seats.

They talked about the birthday plan. Mizu's mother said that they had prepared a ticket for her to Singapore on her desk for tomorrow and celebrate her birthday there. Since she had cousins in Singapore as well. They deliberately set out earlier than her. Don't get too confused. Mizu was definitely Japanese.

However, an accident happened.

When the plane had already flown for around 20 minutes, the notice was heard and said that the plane would fell at any time. The passengers were panicked, as well as Mizu's parents, Yuka, and Rei. A few minutes later, the plane shook violently and fell, crashing somewhere.

And then, the news about that plane... spreaded in social media.

* * *

Mizu was watching the TV, hearing about the recently news about the plane to Singapore falling that had not been found. Mizu then turned off the TV, and went to her room.

Sitting on her bed, she suddenly looked at a paper on her desk. Why didn't she realize it earlier?

Mizu took up the paper and began to read it.

**"I, Yuka, and your parents are going to Singapore with the plane XXXX. We have prepared you a ticket too (look at the back of the paper). Don't be late. We and your cousins have a surprise for you.**

**\- by : Rei"**

_'Plane XXXX?'_

Mizu asked to herself in her mind. It seemed like she had just heard about the news about a plane to Singapore falling. If she remembered again... It was plane XXXX.

"... What?"

Mizu's face became really pale. Her sweats ran down her spine. She then ran out from her room quickly and turned on the TV. The news about the plane was almost in most of the channels. So, she immediately knew the details about it.

"It's a lie... right?", she mumbled to herself.

Her tears started to appear and ran down her cheeks. Her sweats suddenly felt really cold. She was just standing there while looking down at the floor.

After standing there just like about 10 minutes in depression, she wiped her tears and changed her clothes to go outside. She ran outside quickly. Her destination was the airport.

She must know the fact. She was just hoping they all were saved.

She prayed and prayed, hoping to God.

She kept running until she was in the middle of the street to cross the road, but all of sudden, a big truck came in high speed towards Mizu.

Mizu realized the truck come closer. She widened her eyes, her mouth gaped.

At that time, she could feel her head was really in pain, she couldn't move her body, feeling like blood had come out from her body.

She heard vague screaming around her. And then, she couldn't keep opening her eyes, so she began to shut them...

* * *

_'Where am I...? Am I dead?'_

Mizu asked to herself as she just could see darkness around her. She was hit by a truck, of course she was dead.

At least, that's what she thought, until she heard an unfamiliar voice in her mind.

_"Miss. Miss, are you alright?", _called the voice.

_'... Who is that? I never know that voice...'_

He called her once again. Somehow, her eyes started to open while he was calling her repeatedly. When she had fully conscious, she saw a yellow-haired boy _(is his hair blond or not? The colour of his hair isn't really that blond) _smiling and sitting beside her.

His first words were like this.

"You're finally awake, Miss! Why were you fainted?"

At first, Mizu didn't say anything to him, still confused about why was she in that place and why did the boy wear strange clothes.

Without caring about what he said, Mizu began to ask, "Where am I...?"

The boy tilted his head in confusion, but he still answered her with a smile, "You are in Kouka, Miss."

"... Kouka? I've never heard that." Saying that, she began sitting up and dusted off her shorts.

"You've never heard of it? Then, you may come from a very far country. Zeno see, your clothes are strange."

_'... Your clothes are far more bizarre than mine.'_

"Do you know Japan? That's where I live... I don't know why I'm here though." I decided to ask.

Zeno shook his head, replying, "No. Zeno thinks Zeno's never heard that."

"... Ooh...", She simply answered.

_'-Wait a minute.'_

Mizu put her pointer finger under her chin, thinking,_ 'It's strange. I was almost hit by a truck and suddenly I woke up in unfamiliar place. Yeah, it is certainly strange... And the reason for the accident was...'_

_'My precious family and friends died.'_

Her face became pale again after remembering that. The boy noticed that, so he pat her back and whispered, "It's fine. Don't remember something you don't want to remember."

As if miracle happened, she calmed down hearing that. The boy then asked her to stay there and walked away to tell his friends about Mizu that was already awoke.

After that, she met King Hiryuu and the other dragon warriors. They had become her new friends, so she joined them together. She had realized she might be in another world or perhaps she was a time traveller. No one knew about that, because she hid the secret from everyone.

She then decided to try a new life since she couldn't find a way to go back. It might be her destiny that she ended up in that kind of place.

But, what if...

It's not like that?

* * *

**_A/N_**_ : I think I have to fix the side story in chapter 2 a bit, yeah, I change Zeno's position with the dragon warriors here (I mean, Zeno is with Mizu, while the dragon warriors are with King Hiryuu in this chapter)._

_And then, please enjoy this side story of the girl's hatred from previous chapter to Mizu!_

* * *

**The girl's POV**

That girl... I really hate her.

She has taken someone I love from me.

Because of her, the one I love hates me.

I really, really, really **HATE** her.

Even though I still let her close to him, I decide to think about another plan to get rid of her.

Well, this is still nothing.

.

I've thought something like that until I heard the news about the plane. There were no survivors in the accident. And, I heard he was one of the passengers.

I was really in panic, so I searched information about the accident and him.

When I found out that he planned to go to Singapore to celebrate her birthday, I became really angry.

I was very sad and angry, almost couldn't think of anything at all. My tears came out and I just covered my face with both of my hands.

I was so stressed that I could only think to blame one person I hate most...

Mizu.

Next time I see her, I will **kill** her.

Definitely.

Because I **love** him so much.

* * *

**_A/N_**_ : Err, yeah. She is that kind of girl... Yandere. Sorry I update this so late, too busy with school. At least this chapter is very long._


End file.
